memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
T'Cel
| Bithplace = Vulcan| Assign = CO of | Affiliation = Romulan Star Empire| Parents = | Sibling(s) = | Marital Status = Single| Spouse(s) = | Children = 1 daughter; T'Kir| Occupation = | altimage = 220px| altcaption = T'Cel aboard the in 2257.}} T'Cel was Half-Romulan/Half-Vulcan who became a Romulan commander after betraying her Vulcan heritage. ( ) Biography T'Cel was born to a Vulcan father and a Romulan mother on Vulcan at some point in the 23rd century. In 2257, she was assigned to one of the construction teams building the new watchtower outpost stations along the Romulan Neutral Zone. After her team was wiped out, T'Cel was taken on board the to assist Lt. James T. Kirk in repairing the main sensor array following the Dikironium cloud creature's attack. When the Farragut was under attack by a extra-dimensional being's creature-carrying projectiles. T'Cel and Kirk then fought their way past the creatures while attempting to reach the saucer section. As they made their way out, T'Cel was attacked by one of the creatures. She was then saved by Kirk when he tackled the creature. T'Cel then took Kirk to a escape pod and tended to his critical wounds after the Farragut was destroyed. T'Cel was able to plot a course to one of the watchtower stations near the neutral zone. However, she assumed and saw that the Romulans had sent a bird-of-prey. To save Kirk, T'Cel decided to put him in a stasis tube to keep him alive and shield him from the sensor probe. T'Cel decided to flee with the pod and give the Romulans an easy target. Before leaving Kirk, T'Cel promised that she shall not see him die and to live long and prosper. The Romulans then captured T'Cel but denied to Starfleet Command that they had her; the escape pod was found with biological remains that suggested that she had perished. In reality, T'Cel found her true calling among her mother's people, was accepted by them and became a commander in the Romulan fleet and captain of the . During that time, she also had a daughter named T'Kir. 10 years later, in 2267, T'Cel's ship and crew came under attack by the Doomsday machine , but were able to escape undamaged. Following that attack, T'Cel and the Phoenix crew came under attack by the same extra-dimensional beings she encountered ten years ago. After receiving assistance from the and revealing herself to Capt. Kirk, T'Cel - despite Kirk's objections regarding the Phoenix s condition - decided to pursue the being. :It is possible that T'Kir was the half-human child of T'Cel and James T. Kirk, who had enjoyed a brief time togother in 2257, while drifting an escape pod after the destruction of the . In ''Rihannsu, the name "T'Kir" means daughter of the house of Kir, or perhaps - given Dr. McCoy's reaction to the name – daughter of the house of '''Kirk'. Six years later in 2273, T'Cel was still in command of the Phoenix and met up with Capt. Kirk and the newly refitted Enterprise when both were investigating the remains of a Klingon ship. She invited Kirk and his science officer, Commander Spock. T'Cel informed them that the QuchHa' and HemQuch factions of the Klingons had attacked each other to gain control over this prototype Klingon dreadnaught gun vessel based off the Doomsday device. T'Cel also informed them that the creatures that attacked the Farragut, the Phoenix and apparently the Klingon ship had been striking all the star-faring races, attempting to start a war among them. She surmised that some ships that disappeared were taken into a type of "Bermuda Triangle". T'Cel and Kirk surmised that some other race was evaluating both the territory and the intergalactic players, and agreed that these invaders would be a threat to galactic peace. Thus, T'Cel and Kirk agreed to respond to this threat. 16 years later, in 2289, T'Cel took her crew of the Phoenix, which included her daughter. along with Klingon Commander Kor of the [[IKS Bortas (K't'inga class)|IKS Revenge]], joined forces with Capt. Kirk and the to defeat the extra dimensional being. After the Revenge came under attack, T'Cel spoke with Capt. Kirk and Kor's first officer Hroth about the attack on the Revenge. They decided to build the Klingon's version of the doomsday device, with T'Cel providing the raw material. T'Cel and Kirk were then able to find the trans dimensional being. She then went with Capt. Kirk, Commander Hikaru Sulu and a group of her soldiers to board the Revenge. Once on board the Revenge, she, her soldiers, the Klingons, and Kirk's security team came under attack by the being's bug like creatures. As they were investigating, she was attacked by one of the creatures that was Diane Morwood. T'Cel, Kirk, and the rest of their teams were beamed back to the Enterprise. T'Cel and her crew, knowing that she could not let the being escape, decided to follow it into the rift from whence it came. However, she left T'Kir in Kirk's care. ( ) References Category:Genetic hybrids Category:Vulcans Category:Romulans Category:Scientists Category:USS Farragut personnel Category:Romulan commanders